piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Marrondon Mikey's Guide to Fighting Hunters
This is a simple guide that i made involving a few tips for battling hunters. These said hunters can be somewhat difficult from time to time so heres a few tips Great tips for hunters: *Most best way to battle hunters are in a war class ship but I suggest a war galleon or war frigate. *Mainly ive seen killyedeads, cutter sharks, scorned sirens, red deverish, and some what century hawks, vengence, and flying storms. *i would suggest having a crew of more then eight for battling them especially at rank 4. *perfect for guild group events and such as that. *The most DANGEROUS u would think the ship of the lines yes they are in level but there are the tips now to battling such monsterous ships. Battling Hunters: *Best place to stay when u hit what i like to call MC Hunter Time!!! i would suggest heading out to the uncharted waters immediately so ur crew can repair and tell when a hunters coming this is just onw of my methods. *Another way is to stay near a clear island just in case the hunter will sink u u have a safety to fall back on but be fast to click that button. Example: one time when i was battling Siren i killed it after it shot its broadsides and i died sooo.... *A Good way but weak ship would be using a war sloop like it says its used for hit and run tactics, but it can easily dodge cannonfire im not saying that it will all the time. *Stay away from broadsides thats the most simplest tip for battling hunters. *Try curving around a hunter for Example: in at worlds end the dutchman vs. pearl something like that. *use thunderbolt for either sails or ship itself, fury i would mostly use for ship, explosive = ship, firebrand for both a really good one supprisingly is grape shot for sails mostly. *When actually in battle watch ur health ur special icons and what way the hunter is headed. *When battling War sloop hunters there easy if u have a crew like i said earlier, war galleon hunters are a bit strong but with a war frigate or galleon u r good, its best if u use war frigate full of people for war frigat hunters and watch out mostly for well..... all of them, i say easiest war frigate hunter is red deverish second easiest believe it or not is scorned siren, vengence, and then the EN GARDE!!! AND WE ALL KNOW THAT THE SHIP OF THE LINE ARE INTIMIDATING I have deafeated Tally-Ho by the prl vs. dtchmn method. *I have deafeated every single one except Batle-Royale i would go on a busy server like abbasa and go public war frigate. make sure u have loaded ammo!!!! *Another way is to battle like a war class ship and then go battle queen anne thats my faster way to getting to hunter time!!! Slow way is obvious just gonig around killing ships. *When u hit level 4 ur wit has to be quick, ur hands quicker, and ur computer quickest hopefully not a slow piece of crap like mine which makes it more difficult. *Lets say when u hit level 4 u can be chased by up too three hunters which is why i would suggest if ur doing this as a guild event have two back-up war friagtes or war galleons. one time on a public i got to level 4 and watch out so u know ur limits to battling hunters i got both the ship of the lines and a scorned sirne after me. SO KEEP A WATCHFULL EYE MATEYS!!! Thats all my tips to battling hunters and this is my first guide i will maybe make more guides for new or old stuff only time will to so last what i have to say is Good luck to u all and watch out for those pesky bounty hunters that the invisible no where to be found first mate will annonce!!! lol!!! sooo...... GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK!!! :) Category:Guides